


Pleasure

by Yomidark



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilgamesh shows Kotomine the way of pleasure...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure

"Do you wish for me to teach you the way of pleasure Kirei?" The golden servant spoke with his cheeky tone, lying down on the sofa, a glass of wine in his hand.

Kotomine didn't answer, he laid silent, his eyes closed.

"Oh? You dare to ignore me? Have you any idea what kind of honor has been granted to you? Do you know how many in the past sought to satisfy themselves with this body?" Gilgamesh smiled, it was a smile of pure lust, devoid of happiness.

"At least it seems like your body is not being so uncooperative, don't you think?" One of his legs rose up and with a sharp, skilled move his foot pressed onto the man's crotch, his toes caressing his clothed erection.

"Ugh." This time even Kotomine could not resist as the other skillfully played with him.

"Why don't you let yourself be pleasured, Kirei? Why do you resist?"

"I'm not sure Master Tohsaka would approve such behavior." Kotomine gave a quick and decisive answer.

"Screw Tohsaka, I would fuck you in front of him. What do I care?"

"…It is forbidden for me- ah." Kotomine tried to rebuff, but was interrupted by another friction against his dick. The other foot had joined the first, and was now torturing him too.

"You want me Kotomine. Every fiber of your body is filled with lust. You are just unaware of it yet." The servant continued, ignoring Kotomine's counterargument.

Yes Kotomine knew, knew rules meant nothing for the King of Heroes, such rules were made for others and not him.

Gilgamesh continued to talk as his feet continued to move. "I'll teach you how to please yourself and others. I'll awaken every fiber of your body to pleasure and I'll even let you fuck me sometimes. After all, that too is a kind of pleasure." He smirked, drinking the last drop of wine, and then set glass the glass on the floor.

Then with another quick skilled move, his feet left Kirei's crotch, only to anchor his hips. He pulled on him, making Kotomine falling on top of the golden servant. Now facing each other, they stared into each other eyes.

"My pants. Would you be so kind to remove them?" Gilgamesh finished, smirking satisfied.

"What do you expect me to do?" Kotomine asked without looking away.

"It's a simple job of mouth and tongue." Gilgamesh answered boldly. "Don't worry it is quite simple and pleasurable for the both of us. Just let your sweet lips-ah!" Suddenly Kotomine's lips aimed for the servant's exposed neck, his fangs biting into it. "That was rather uncalled for Kotomine."

"I just did what I thought would please you more." He answered then suddenly he started moving again, his mouth following the line of Gilgamesh's neck, his tongue leaving a wet trail behind.

"Ah, you are rather good Kotomine." He commented, pleased as the man sucked his Adam's apple "Now…" Gilgamesh's hands wandered toward his own pants and his skilled fingers began unbuttoning them.

Kotomine could feel the servant's erection pressing against his thigh. He gulped, his insides beginning to swirl. He was feeling something. A long, deep buried desire, a pleasure.

He slowly lowered his head looking back. Gilgamesh cock stood still, fully erected and pulsating.

It's beautiful. Kirei instinctively thought, he became hypnotized as he started to progress.

Gilgamesh watched the whole thing with a victorious smirk on his face. A smirk that didn't fade as Kirei's tongue entwined his head, then his shaft and finally his entire cock. Kotomine Kirei had finally discovered pleasure.

Kotomine didn't stop, as if possessed with newfound lewdness he started to suck and bob his head, his tongue twirled around Gilgamesh's staff as he moved up and down, making obscene sounds.

It continued for a few seconds, until drips of white substance started to come out of the golden servant's cock. But Kirei was so focused that he didn't notice or simply didn't care.

Gilgamesh didn't even think of warning the other male as he came and white, sticky fluid began pouring into his mouth.

Kirei movement immediately came to a halt, he knew it was coming, but he didn't expect it as his mouth was filled. He didn't swallow or spit out, but simply raised his head while looking at the other male wordlessly.

White sticky lines came from his mouth leading to the erection, occasional drops falling down.

"You are not going to swallow?" Gilgamesh asked with a satisfied expression. "Weird, seeing how you were taken by it just a second ago. Oh well it can't be helped can it?" Then he moved his hand, first caressing Kirei's hand then using one of his fingers to take a little bit of cum in his hand. He brought it close to his own mouth and then used his tongue to lick it.

Kirei looked at him impassive.

"It's quite good." He smiled. "Here, come." He then gripped the man's shirt collar, pulling his head towards him. Their mouths crashed and the servant's tongue invaded Kirei's mouth.

Their juices mixed, Gilgamesh could feel himself in his mouth, as his expert tongue teased sensitive spots.

"Ah..." Kirei moaned unconsciously.

"Yes Kirei let yourself go, don't hold back." Gilgamesh exclaimed passionately as his hands wandered toward the man's chest. Then his hand went lower toward the stomach feeling his muscled, rigid abdomen.

"Tell me Kirei." Gilgamesh paused looking into the man's eyes "What do you desire? What is your body lusting for right now?"

"I…" Kirei paused.

He knew what he wanted. For the first time in his entire life he knew. He wanted the other man. He wanted his cock inside him, pulsating, stimulating every one of his sweet spots, leaving white fluids inside him.

Like he could read into the other mind, Gilgamesh spoke "Come on, show me." Then, his hand entered Kirei's jacket, directly feeling his hard skin.

"I want a dick." Kirei spoke dumbfounded.

"Yes that's good Kirei." Gilgamesh smiled satisfied. One of his hands caressed the other check, and then he whispered. "I'm all yours. Don't hold back. Use this body to satisfy yourself as many times you want."

His other hand went lower, toward the still buttoned tight pants. With one quick move, he unbuttoned it.

"There'll be no reason to prepare you. The pain will turn you on more I'm sure. Come on Kirei." He then lay down on the soft sofa looking at the man.

As if hypnotized and without speaking Kotomine grasped his own pants and underwear and lowered them slowly. He then raised one leg so he could move it freely out.

His cock stood there exposed big, erect and pulsating with pre-cum dripping from it.

Kirei grabbed the servant's cock, it was hard again and wet from the blowjob. With one quick move that surprised even him, Kirei positioned himself on the top of it. Below him, he could see all was Gilgamesh, smirking satisfied. Despite everything, the golden king's face couldn't hide the anticipation.

Kirei didn't disappoint him and with one quick hard move he impaled himself into the man or at least he tried. He went in without any preparation; Gilgamesh's dick couldn't fully enter his hole. Pain ran through all of his lower region and spine as his tight entrance closed around the other cock.

"Ah…ah…" Kirei moaned, he couldn't tell if it was pain or pleasure, but he didn't stop, again he raised his hips and impaled himself. Again and again. Pain, pleasure, blood and sperm. They all mixed into his lower region.

Gilgamesh didn't speak, not even once as he enjoyed the spectacle.

Finally, after several painful thrusts Kotomine managed to receive all the golden servant had to offer. His massive cock pulsating, vibrating and releasing white fluids inside of him.

It was painful, Kotomine thought, and yet he couldn't find it more right, he wanted more. "Use this body to satisfy yourself as many times you want."Gilgamesh's words came back in his mind. He placed his hands on the servant's chest, his white skin, muscles and abs.

It turned on him on more. His cock dripped cum all over the servant's body. He came several times, but he still didn't feel satisfied. Using the man's body, he started to move his lower region.

Up and down, up and down. He impaled himself on the servant over and over. As he moved, white fluid dripped out of his ass. He was probably full, but he didn't care and continued to move.

Gilgamesh didn't slow or run out of stamina, it would be a shame if the legendary King of Heroes couldn't keep up with a simple mortal lust.

Sperm dripped again from Kirei's cock onto the other body, Gilgamesh's chest and abs were covered in the white substance. Gilgamesh ran one finger over it then put it in his mouth.

Delicious.

He repeated it several times; making sure Kirei watched him every time and Kirei did while he continued to impale himself over and over.

How many times did they do it? How many times did Kirei cum? He couldn't remember. All he could remember was the immense pleasure, the feeling of another inside him and the smell of sperm.

He came over and over and his body felt full. He rode the servant, for god knows many times, until he couldn't take anymore. Then with one last move he came for the final time, his body aching, his cock dripping cum everywhere. And then he fell silent on the servant, the only thing audible being his breathing.

Gilgamesh didn't do anything; he still was inside him hard. But he didn't move and neither swept out. He simply stayed put, waiting for the other man to catch his breath.

"So Kirei." He finally spoke. "Do you understand pleasure now?"

"Yes."


End file.
